Anorexia
by Malale
Summary: [Oneshot]. Querer verse mejor es algo normal. Pero cuando se te escapa de las manos lo que estas haciendo, puede ser muy peligroso. SonokoMakoto y un poquito de ShinichiRan.


_No, Gosho Aoyama **aun **no me regala los derechos de autor de Detective Conan._

Advertencia: El contenido de este fic podría herir algunas sensibilidades por su temática expresada de una forma un tanto explícita. 

**Anorexia.**

Sonoko se tiró desplomada en la cama, con el teléfono inalámbrico aun en su mano. Suspiro molesta. Había quedado con Ran para ir de compras, pero al final su amiga la llamó para decirle que lo aplazaran para otro día. Tenía una cita con Shinichi.

Sí. Shinichi había vuelto. Después de Dios sabe cuanto tiempo el maniático detective se digno en volver. Bah, el muy idiota. ¡Ya era hora!.  Con todo lo que le había hecho sufrir a la pobre de Ran. Su amiga debería de haberse buscado otro. Uno guapo, amable, tierno, que no la dejara tirada... algo así como un Orlando Bloom japonés. (A Ran le costaba un poquito el ingles)

Estaba contenta con su amiga. De verdad que sí. Sabía cuanto había deseado que Kudo volviera. Pero ya era la tercera vez esa semana que la dejaba plantada. La chica giró sobre su estomago y apoyó la cara en la almohada. 

En realidad estaba celosa, no de que Kudo le quitara a su mejor amiga, sino de que a esta por fin se le cumplió el sueño que su amor regresara. Miró con frustración el móvil sobre su mesilla de noche. "¡Ese imbecil!"- Pensó con amargura.

No le había llamado en todo el mes. Él y su estúpida manía de no llamar si no iba a decir nada importante. Y si le sumamos a eso que siempre anda muy ocupado con los torneos...

Estaba cabreada. Muy cabreada. Llevaba cabreada desde que lo conoció. Makoto Kyogoku, con esos aires de desdén y esa cara huraña. No la llamaba, no le escribía, ¡no le hablaba!. ¡¡Ahg, era insoportable!!. ¡Y Ran encima se ponía de su parte, diciéndole que no debería de ir ligando con otros chicos!. ¡¡Que se aguantara!!

"Se fue al extranjero sin apenas decirme una palabra. No contestó a los mensajes que le dejé. ¡Lo único que sabe hacer es criticar mi ropa! Es tan frío, tan insensible tan...¡¡desesperante!!"- Pensó. "Pues me voy a buscar a otro. Un chico amable y que este pendiente de mi. Que sea bueno, alegre divertido... ¡y muy guapo, para que aprendiera!"

-Pero...- Susurró – No podría ser tan guapo como él. Ni podría tener una mirada tan sería y dura y a la vez tan limpia y franca. Ni esa sonrisa tan sexy... ni ese carácter tan gruñón que me dan ganas de pelearme con él. Ni sería tan encantador a su manera. Ni tendría esos detalles que me dejan de piedra y consiga que se me suba toda la sangre a la cara. Ni... ¡¡Ahg, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan perfectamente imperfecto?!!

Apretó el cojín con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se quedaron blancos. Era estúpida. Y como era estúpida, se había enamorado estúpidamente de un estúpido. Lo quería. Más de lo que llegó a pensar. Pero estaba tan enfadada con Makoto que si un chico le pidiera salir aceptaría. ¡Así aprendería a apreciarla más, si señor!.

-Pero, ¿qué otro chico?- Pensó en voz alta y sus ojos se entristecieron – No tengo mucho éxito que digamos. Reconócelo, Suzuki. No eres muy atractiva.- Con paso cansado se dirigió al espejo de su cuarto. Miró su reflejo. De cara no estaba muy mal. Los ojos grandes y el pelo bonito. Las demás facciones eran normales, pero combinadas le daban un aire muy mono. Pero el cuerpo...

No estaba gorda. Pero tampoco estaba delgada. Ni tenía los músculos muy firmes. Envidiaba a Ran. Ella hacía karate desde que era pequeña y eso le había hecho tener un cuerpo delgado y recio. Ni un gramo de grasa que el sobrara. No le extrañaba que se quedaran viendo a la chica por la calle. Sonrió. Le gustaba picar con eso a la morena, puesto que era bastante cortona y se sonrojaba por nada.

Si se viera mejor, quizás ayudaría a que los chicos se fijaran más en ella. Sobretodo uno moreno, con gafas e idiota. Pero odiaba el deporte y se le daba fatal. Lo único que le gustaba era nadar y un poco correr. Quizás si se pusiera a dieta. No era mala idea. Le sobraban unos kilitos. Y si iba todos los fines de semana a nadar o a correr también ayudaría.

-Decidido –Dijo más contenta- Voy a empezar a cuidarme. 

Canturreando bajó las escaleras rumbo a la cocina. Allí se encontraba la cocinera. Le comentó su idea de la dieta para que a partir de ese día a ella le sirviera cosas distintas de los demás. La mujer aceptó, puesto que no le importaba en absoluto y si eso hacía feliz a la niña pequeña de la casa estaba bien.

                                                           **********

-¿Estas a dieta?- Preguntó Ran sorprendida Estaban en la hora del almuerzo, dentro de la clase. -¿Desde cuando?

-Desde hace un mes- respondió contenta su amiga.-Y también voy alternando los fines de semana para nadar y correr.

-¿Y que es lo que te ha dado para empezar con la vida sana?- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Shinichi!

-¡No te importa, metiche!

-Seguro que lo haces para ligar más.- Dijo él de forma jocosa –No te esfuerces que no te va a servir para nada- Se burló. Sonoko le tiro lo que tenía más a mano, que resultó ser la grapadora, dándole en la cara. Shinichi se llevo las manos al lugar golpeado, quejándose de dolor.

-Eso te pasa por hacerla enfadar- Dijo Ran.

Al terminar las clases, cada uno se dirigió a sus casas.  En cuanto Sonoko cruzo la puerta de su hogar fue recibida por el ama de llaves. 

-Hola, señorita- Saludó la mujer –Parece ser que hoy cenará sola. Sus padres tienen una reunión y su hermana ha salido con el jovencito Yuzo.

-Je, como siempre- Dijo mientras sonreía tristemente. – ¿Me puedes traer la cena a mi cuarto?.

-Claro, señorita.- Contestó mientras la niña subía las escaleras. 

Sonoro cerró la puerta a su espalda y suspiró. Se dejo caer resbalando por la madera hasta sentarse en el suelo. Cielos, estaba más triste de lo que pretendía. Desde que su hermana había fijado la fecha de la boda con su prometido casi nunca la veía. Y sus padres… bueno, siempre estaban muy ocupados, no era una novedad.

Tocaron a la puerta. Abrió y vio a la ama de llaves con una humeante sopa de verduras, una ensalada y un trozo de pescado a la plancha. Le informo que ella y la cocinera ya se iban a ir, por si necesitaba algo más. Respondió que no.

Se termino la sopa y apenas probo lo demás. No tenía casi nada de hambre. Bajó los cacharros a la cocina y tiró a la basura lo que había sobrado. Luego se fue al baño y se dio una larga ducha. Envuelta solo con una toalla, se dirigió a la báscula digital de su madre y se pesó. Los números en rojo le dijeron cuarenta y ocho kilos. ¡Bien, había perdido cuatro kilos!. No estaba nada mal.

Se puso el pijama, vio un rato la tele mientras esperaba a que alguien de su familia viniera. Pero se hacía tarde, así que decidió irse a dormir.

                                                           **********

¡Mierda!. ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su metabolismo?!. Empezó perdiendo cuatro kilos el primer mes y ya la segundo solo había perdido uno. ¡No era justo!. ¡¿Por qué iba ahora mas lento?!.

Según había leído en una revista, su peso ideal si media 1'58 sería de 45 kilos. Pesaba cuarenta y siete. Solo tenía que perder un par de kilitos y listo.

"Bueno, Suzuki, tómatelo con calma". El verano terminó hace un par de meses, así que tienes tiempo de sobra hasta volver a lucir las minifaldas".

Echaba de menos los dulces. Y el chocolate. No, tenía que ser fuerte, que vencer a al tentación. Ella podía. Cuando lograra su peso ideal se permitiría un buen trocito de repostería. Con tal de correr un poco lo perdería de todos modos, así que mas daba.

Además, el ejercido empezaba a dar frutos. Sacaba mejores notas en gimnasia y todo. 

Salió del baño y fue a cenar con sus padres. Su hermana no estaba. Mientras se comía un pedazo de pechuga de pollo hervida charló con su madre sobre lo que tendría que ponerse en la boda de su hermana, que sería el próximo otoño, simplemente por que le hacía gracia agobiarla un poco con lo ello.

                                                           **********

-¡Adivina, Ran!. ¡¡Ya he alcanzado mi peso ideal!!- Le contó a su amiga mientras esperaban a Kudo para irse a sus casas.

-¿En serio?. Si solo han pasado cinco meses desde que empezó.

-¡Dime, ¿se me ve distinta?!- Preguntó entusiasmada.

-Eh… 

-La verdad no- Dijo Shinchi, que acababa de llegar.

-¡A ti nadie te ha preguntado!

-No te molestes, Sonoko. Lo que pasa es que tú nunca has estado gorda, por eso el cambio es muy pequeñito.- Sonoko miró a su mejor amiga con cara triste y ojos de cachorro. ¡Que mala era!.

Llegó a su casa un poco triste. Mientras entraba su hermana salía.

-¿A dónde vas, Ayako?- Pregunt

-He quedado con Yuzo. ¿Quieres algo?

-Una pregunta. ¿Me ves diferente?

-Diferente… ¿en que sentido?

-Pues… ¡diferente, simplemente! 

-¡Que rarita eres, Sonoko!- Rió su hermana -Estás como siempre. Vaya, que tarde es. Te dejo, hasta luego.

Se despidió agitando la mano desanimada y entro en la casa. Si no había ningún cambió aparente ¡¿para que cuernos se había tomado tantas molestias?!. ¡¡Definitivamente, no era justo!!. ¡¡¿Por qué no podía tener el cuerpo que quería?!!

Bueno, era hora de tomar medidas mas extremas. Se sentó en su cama mientras que hojeaba unas revistas de dietas que había comprado. En una de ellas había una tabla con las calorías de los alimentos. A partir de ese día llevaría un régimen más severo. Y se levantaría mas temprano todos los días para ir a correr.  

                                                           **********

Tenía hambre. Su régimen tan estricto no le permitía comer casi de nada. Se dio la vuelta en la cama. ¡Eran las dos de la mañana, necesitaba dormir!. Le rugían las tripas. Pero debía aguantar. Si apenas llevaba una semana, ya se acostumbraría.

Se levantó, no pudiendo más. Iba a tomar un vaso de agua, a ver si se calmaba. Sería mejor un vaso de leche, pero no podía tomar lactosa.

Llegó a la cocina y se bebió el agua de un tirón. Pero eso no calmó a sus ruidosas tripas. Quizás habría sobrado un poco de fruta. Abrió el frigorífico y cogió una naranja, lo dejo abierto mientras pelaba y devoraba la fruta en un soplido. 

Miró al electrodoméstico. Dentro quedaban las sobras de la cena de sus padres y hermana. Habían comido un delicioso filete de ternera. Su estomagó volvió a gruñir.

Se quedo como hipnotizada, notando el frío aire que desprendía el aparato dándole en todo el cuerpo. Llevó la mano al interior y cogió lo más cercano. Era un trozo del filete de su hermana. Se quedo mirándolo extrañada. Llevaba cinco meses si probar la carne roja… tenía hambre.

Como si un demonio hubiera poseído a Sonoko, cogió la carne entre sus manos y la devoró con avidez en menos de un segundo, sin importarle que estuviera casi congelada. Pero como si eso no hubiera sido nada, empezó a sacar todos los alimentos y con ellos en los brazos se sentó de rodillas en el suelo. Comía como loca, sin pensar en nada. No podía parar. Estuvo hay sentada, en el frío suelo de mármol tragando durante mas de media hora.

"¿Qué… que estoy haciendo?"- Se preguntó de pronto. Miró sus manos sucias de comida y su alrededor hecho todo un desastre. Se alejó del frigorífico a rastras, como si estuviera ante un animal salvaje en vez de un objeto inanimado.

-Soy… soy idiota- Murmuró. Estaba pálida. –Para que he estado sacrificándome todo este tiempo. Yo… quería estar más guapa. Podía haber llevado la dieta con algo de esfuerzo. Yo… yo tendría que haber tenido más voluntad… yo…yo –Empezó a sollozar y a hiperventilar.

Se sentía mal. Muy mal. Le dolía muchísimo la barriga. Se llevó las manos para agarrarse el vientre, ensuciando su camisón. Era tan estúpida. Se sentía muy culpable, como si hubiera roto una promesa muy importante.

Había comido como un cerdo. Se había comportado como un cerdo. No había tenido control de si misma. Encorvó el cuerpo hasta que su frente tocó el suelo, agarrando aun mas fuerte su estomago. Las lágrimas caían a la superficie casi sin rodar por su cara.

Era patética. La persona más patética que existía en el mundo. No le extrañaba que nadie la aguantara. Era horrible, se odiaba. Apretó fuerte los dientes. ¡Dios, como había hecho algo tan terrible!

Entonces, como rematé final a su desgracia, se acordó de Makoto. La llamó hacía dos semanas. Charlaron por más de tres horas, hasta que al chico se el acabaron las monedas para la cabina. No le comento nada sobre la dieta y sobre sus ejercicios. Quería que cuando la volviera a ver se llevara una sorpresa. Y ahora… y ahora…

Sintió una profunda nausea y antes de que pudiera levantarse siquiera vomitó en el suelo. Las arcadas eran tan fuertes que le dolía la garganta. Quería levantarse, pero no podía, las piernas no le respondían. Estuvo así durante un par de minutos, arrodillada en el frío suelo, manchándolo con lo anteriormente comido. Casi ni había digerido los alimentos.

Se agarró al borde de la encimera y se puso de pie tambaleante. Miró el charco sin saber muy bien que hacer. Después, en un ataque de pánico empezó a recogerlo todo. Si dejaba la más mínima marca de lo que fuera, toda su familia sabría lo que habría pasado. ¡No quería que eso sucediera!. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente avergonzada sabiéndolo ella.

También recogió el desastre del frigorífico. Cuando la cocina quedo tal y como estaba antes de que ella bajara se dirigió al baño para asearse.

Se miró al espejo. La cara blanca, los ojos asustados, el camisón algo sucio y sus piernas inestables. Detestó esa imagen que vio.

Dejó el pijama en la cesta de la ropa sucia y se lavó la cara, el cuello y las manos. Cogió la mullida toalla y empezó a secarse. Entonces la vio. La bascula. No sabía muy bien por que lo hacía, pero se puso encima de ella.

Cuarenta y cuatro kilos y medio.

Casi medio kilo menos que esa mañana. ¿Pero como era posible?. Se había dado un atracón de muerte. Tendría que pesar mucho más. ¿Sería por que había vomitado?. Se quedo pensativa durante un rato, como si no se encontrara allí en realidad. Después se dirigió a su cuarto en paños menores. Se puso un pijama limpio y se deslizó entre las sabana muy despacio.

El resto de la noche, por muy cansada que se encontrara, no durmió.

                                                           **********

Un, dos, un, dos… Respirar por la nariz, espirar por la nariz. No bajar ni subir el ritmo. Un, dos, un, dos…

Entró de vuelta a su casa. Una ducha rápida, un zumo de naranja y al colegio. Un sonoro gritó de despedida y un ligero portazo.

Sonoko Suzuki había salido rumbo al instituto.  Su madre miró algo extrañada la puerta por la que se acababa de ir su hija. Últimamente andaba muy rara. Ayako bajo a desayunar. Ella empezaba las clases en la facultad un poco más tarde ese día. 

-Cariño, ¿no notas a tu hermana cambiada?- Preguntó su madre

-Bueno, la veo mas activa que de costumbre, pero eso es bueno, ¿no?

-Sí, supongo que sí... – Murmuró la mujer.

Mientras en la cocina, la cocinera el comentaba a la ama de llaves que ya era la tercera vez en ese mes que notaba que le faltaba comida en el frigorífico y en las despensas. 

                                                           **********

Era una soleada tarde de marzo. Hacía un poco de frío, pero era refrescante. Al ser sábado, el centro comercial de Beika estaba bastante lleno. 

-Mira, Sonoko. ¿Te gusta esta camiseta?- Le preguntó Ran a la chica.

-Sí, es muy bonita. Te quedaría muy bien con los vaqueros negros. Cómpratela.

Las chicas siguieron mirando tiendas y comprando cosas por un buen rato. Tenían que aprovechar las rebajas de primavera. Se sentaron en uno de los bancos del centro, descansando sus dolidos pies.

-Falta menos de una semana para el día blanco- Comentó Ran algo sonrojada.

-¿Y que te va a regalar Shinichi?. ¿Un anillo de compromiso?- Preguntó burlona mientras sonreía de forma pícara.

-¡No digas bobadas!- Gritó roja como un tomate.- ¿Y a ti que te va a regalar Kyogoku?- Contraatacó. Sonoko se sonrojo ligeramente.

-Lo mejor sería preguntar si me regalara algo. Conociéndolo y con su "gran sensibilidad", lo más probable es que se le olvide.

-No creo, mujer- Dijo Ran intentando animarla –Después de que te tomaste todas esas molestias para mandarle el chocolate y que llegara el día justo. 

"Y el trabajo que me costo prepararlo y no picotear. Aunque por esa época no llevaba mucho con el régimen"- Pensó.

-¿Sonoko?- La llamó Ran, viendo que se quedo absorta en las nubes.

-¿Qué?... a sí. Perdona. Es verdad, fue todo un numerito. Y encima creo que los de correos lo aplastaron un poco por el camino. Aunque Makoto dijo que estaba delicioso.

-Lo ves, mujer. 

Siguieron comprando hasta que cerró el centro. Se despidieron en el autobús. Cuando Sonoko llego a su casa, vio que no había nadie. Últimamente entre la boda de Ayako y unos negocios de la empresa de su padre casi nunca había nadie en casa. Pero ya eso le parecía mejor.

Corrió al lavabo y se pesó. Ran había insistido en ir a merendar una porción de tarta de queso. Cuarenta y dos kilos trescientos. Cuatrocientos gramos más. ¡Era terrible!. Si seguía así no llegaría a los treinta y ocho kilos que quería alcanzar.

Se miró en el espejo. Estaba gorda. Por mucho que la bascula dijera que perdía peso, seguía estando gorda. Por mucho ejercicio que hacía, seguía estando gorda.

Y sabía por que. Por que algunas noches no podía controlarse y bajaba a la cocina a devoraba todo lo que pillaba. Detestaba hacerlo. Era débil. No podía soportar la tentación. Era un cerdo. Se veía como un cerdo. Y lo más importante, se sentía como un cerdo. Por eso no soportaba la culpabilidad y terminaba vomitando en el cuarto de baño.

Como en ese momento. No podía soportar la idea de que esa maldita tarta de queso le estropeara la idea de estar perfecta. Se limpió la boca y los dedos de saliva y vómito. Se volvió a pesar. Cuarenta y un kilo novecientos. Perfecto.

Bajo al salón. Estaba algo nerviosa. Dentro de ella una vocecilla le gritaba que eso no estaba bien. Pero ella solo lo hacía en muy raras ocasiones, cuando se saltaba la dieta. No hacía nada malo. Tenía derecho a decidir que se quedaba en su cuerpo y que no.

Encendió la tele. Pero estaba cansada. El mando se resbalo de sus dedos, su vista se nublo y cayó a un costado del sofá. 

Despertó a las tres de la mañana. Se dirigió a su cuarto, mientras que en su cabeza se repetía que era normal que se hubiera quedado dormida después de la paliza que se había dado con Ran esa tarde.

¡¿Por qué esa maldita voz insistía en que se había desmayado?!

                                                           **********

El sabor salado de las lágrimas se mezclaba con el de la comida. No podía parar de llorar. ¡No podía!.

Parecía tonta. Otra vez arrodillada enfrente del frigorífico, en camisón, atiborrándose de comida. Era domingo. Pero no un domingo cualquiera. ¡Era 15 de marzo!. Se llevó un trozo de pan a la boca.

Estaba tan convencida de que le mandaría algo. O de que al menos la llamaría. Pero no. Todo el sábado y todo el domingo esperando para nada. ¡Kami, se sentía tan mal!. ¡¡Idiota, estúpido, imbecil!!. ¡¡Lo odiaba, lo detestaba, no quería volverlo a ver!!.

Mentira. Si lo odiara no estaría llorando sin parar, deprimida y mandando al garete su régimen. Lo quería. Más aun de lo inimaginable. Por eso le dolía tanto que no le hubiera dicho nada. En el día blanco se correspondía al chocolate regalado en San Valentín. Si el chico no correspondía el regalo era una forma suave y directa de decir que no correspondía los sentimientos de la chica.

Después de un par de horas se tranquilizo lo suficiente para darse cuenta de qué estaba haciendo. Salió corriendo al cuarto de baño y se inclino sobre el inodoro, provocándose las arcadas. Le dolía un poquito, pero ya se le hacía más soportable.

Se quedo sentada al lado de la pieza de porcelana, apoyada en la pared. Estaba cansada. Había llorado tanto. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la manó. Por un instante pensó que, ya que Makoto no la quería, para que seguir la dieta. Pero la solo idea de verse aun más gorda de lo que estaba le repugnaba demasiado. Era simplemente insoportable. No... no podía. Era demasiado horroroso...

Se dirigió a su cuarto de nuevo, después de haberse limpiado. Quizás eran imaginaciones de su cansada cabeza, pero le parecía que la vocecita interior iba siendo más débil.

                                                           **********

-Sonoko, ¿no estas un poco pálida?- Preguntó Ran.

-Eh... no, no creo. Serán imaginaciones tuyas.

-Pareces enferma- Comentó Shinichi.

-¿Algún día aprenderás a no meterte en conversaciones ajenas, Kudo?- Dijo ella con fastidió. Pero Shinichi se la quedo viendo muy serio. Eso preocupo un poco a la niña Suzuki. Lo único que le faltaba era tener al plasta del detective pendiente de sus actos.

Empezó la clase y todos se sentaros en sus correspondientes sitios. Sonoko no atendía mucho a la lección. Estaba ensimismada mirando su colgante. Era precioso. En forma de luna creciente. Tan elegante y bonito.

El mismo lunes después de su patética actuación en la noche, en cuanto llegó del colegió, su madre le entregó un paquete. Según el cartero, había habido un problema y se había retrasado al llegar. ¡Era de Makoto!. Lo abrió nerviosa y allí estaba. 

Se fue corriendo a llamarlo a su habitación. No se lo creía. Estaba tan convencida de que...

-¿Si?- El corazón le dio un brinco cuando escuchó su voz.

-Ho... hola, Makoto. Soy yo.- Dijo temblorosa.

-¡So... Sonoko!. Hola. ¿Cómo estas?- El chico estaba nervioso.

-Esto, yo... veras. Me ha llegado hoy un paquete con tu nombre y yo...

-¡¿Hoy?!- Preguntó extrañado, interrumpiéndola. –Tendría que haber llegado el sábado.

-Entonces... es un regalo por el día blanco.

-Claro

Sonoko no cabía en si de felicidad. No se lo podía creer. De verdad él... él...

-¡Tonto!. ¿Por qué no me llamaste el sábado?.- Makoto murmuro algo muy bajo y demasiado rápido para poder escucharlo.- Habla más alto, que no te oigo- Pidi

-Que me daba vergüenza.

-¿Vergüenza?- Preguntó extrañada.

-Bueno, es que suponía que ya te habría llegado y tal... y... bueno, tampoco estaba seguro de que te gustara, como lo elegí yo y....

-¡Pero si me encanta!. Es precioso, de verdad.

-... ah, pues. Me... me alegro.

Estaba tan contenta. No se quitaría el colgante nunca. Además, le contó que cuando terminara el torneo de primavera volvería una temporada larga a Japón. Que llegaría sobre principios de Junio, más o menos. ¡Era estupendo!. 

Estaba feliz. Dentro de poco lo volvería a ver. Y el la volvería a ver a ella. Eso le preocupaba un poco. Aun seguía sin ser lo suficientemente atractiva. Y al ritmo que iba, no conseguiría quitarse esos molestos michelines. Debería de darse prisa.

                                                           *********

-Hija, deja ya de cortar la comida y empieza ya a comer, que se te va hacer de madrugada- Le pidió su madre.

-Es que está muy caliente.

-No digas bobadas- Le dijo su hermana –Que llevas con el plato desde hace mas de veinte minutos. ¡Debe de estar congelado!

-Lo que pasa es que mi paladar es mucho más delicado que tu boca de esparto, neechan- Respondió en broma.

-Haya paz- Pidió su padre. Sonoko empezó a comer poco a poco, masticando cada pequeño bocado con muchísima cautela. Al final, se quedo sola en la mesa. Cuando estuvo todo despejado, se llevo su plato a la cocina y tiro su contenido casi intacto a la basura.

Vio la tele con su padre un rato. Charlo con su hermana antes de irse a la ducha. Antes de acostarse se tomo unas vitaminas y unas hierbas, sin que nadie la viera.

Necesitaba purgarse. 

Se fue a dormir con mucho cuidado de que no la viera nadie. Con la ducha el colorete que se ponía cada mañana desaparecía. Era bastante engorroso, así como esas pesadas ojeras que tardaba tanto en ocultar. Quizás necesitaba dormir más. 

Ya no escuchaba esa voz en su interior. La había sustituido otra que susurraba "todavía estas gorda"

                                                           **********

¡¡¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!!!. ¡¡¿Esto no podía estarle pasando?!!. Llevaba así una semana. ¡Una semana!. No un día, ni dos, ni tres, que era lo norma. ¡Una semana!.

Era demasiado tiempo. Ella nunca había sido irregular. Era puntual como un reloj. ¡Y no le venia!. ¡El maldito periodo no le venía!. Si no fuera porque nunca había estado con un chico pensaría que estaría embarazada. Pero eso era imposible. ¡Y la menopausia no podía venirle tan pronto!. ¡¡Tenía diecisiete años, por favor!!.

La verdad es que en sus últimas menstruaciones había echado muy poco, pero… ¡cielos, estaba preocupada!. Esto era ya demasiado raro.

Antes de salir del baño, se pesó. Ya se había vuelto una costumbre pesarse cada vez que estaba allí. Treinta y cuatro. No estaba mal, pero por que seguía viéndose tan horriblemente. Salió con aires deprimido del cuarto de baño.  

Era hora de tomar medias extremas.

                                                           **********

Estaba contenta consigo misma. Desde el 15 de Marzo no había vuelto a darse un atracón. Contenía sus impulsos mejor que nunca. Ya estaba a mediados de Abril. Quedaba poco más de un mes para volver a ver a Makoto.

Pesaba veintiocho kilos. Estaba haciendo un gran logro. Además, cada vez toleraba menos la comida. La sentía extraña en su boca y no siempre le sabía bien.

Terminó de abrocharse la falda y se dirigió a la escalera. Últimamente se encontraba muy cansada. Y también un poco torpe. ¿Sería por el calor…?

Empezó a ver borroso. Como ese día que se quedó dormida en el sofá. Pero… Sus piernas fallaron. Intentó agarrase a la barandilla, pero el esfuerzo fue inútil y rodó escaleras abajo, desmayada.

Antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento escuchó gritos, alguien pidiendo una ambulancia y, cuando todo se volvió negro, la ya olvidada voz que le decía: "Idiota"

                                                           **********

Llevaba tres días en el hospital. Se había golpeado bien fuerte en la cabeza con la caída, pero no era por eso por lo que estaba allí.

Anorexia. Le habían diagnosticado anorexia. Mas concretamente y después de una revisión de su garganta y de su colon una anorexia con ataques de bulimia.

No había sentido nada cuando se lo dijeron. Una parte de ella, la que la llamó idiota, ya lo sabía. Pero no la había escuchado. La gran Sonoko Suzuki no escuchaba a nadie, ni a su propia mente racional.

Así le iba.

Esos tres largos días habían sido una tortura. Sin contar que le ponían un gotero tres veces al día para suministrarle alimentos, que le habían sacado sangre y le habían hecho un sinfín de pruebas más. Era su familia lo peor de todo. Ver la cara llorosa de Ayako junto a la cama del blanco cuarto de hospital. A su madre echándose las culpas de todo lo sucedido y a su padre, tan hundido y triste que no parecía él, la destrozaban y le hacían sentir el ser mas infecto de planeta.

Y también estaba Ran, que había ido a verla en cuanto se enteró, acompaña por Shinichi. Si la situación no fuera tan sería, seguramente se hubiera puesto a reír a carcajadas por sus caras tan pálidas.

Solo agradecía que estuviera tan cansada, porque eso hacía que se pasara durmiendo todo el día.  Largo tiempo sin sueños ni pesadillas. Solo durmiendo se encontraba en paz. Por eso seguía durmiendo.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente. La luz de la ventana le molestaba. Se giró para ver a través de ella, pero ya había alguien parado enfrente, viendo al exterior, a los jardines del hospital. No podía ser… él…

-Ya estas despierta- No parecía una pregunta. Ni siquiera giró la vista hacía ella.

-Hola, Makoto- Murmuró, no sabiendo muy bien que decir.

Se produjo un incomodo silencio. Ella no sabía muy bien que hacer. Makoto parecía tan distante, tan frío, tan… enfadado. Además, no sabía ni siquiera que hacía allí.

-¿No tenías un torneo?- Preguntó dudosa.

-En este momento el torneo me importa una soberana mierda. 

Rectificaba. Estaba muy enfadado. Él nunca decía palabrotas. Ni era tan bruto al hablarle.

Se agazapo un poco más entre las blancas sabanas. Se encontraba incomoda. Pequeña e insignificante. Por fin la miró, pero sus gafas tapaban parte de sus ojos. Tenía las cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados. Y lo peor de todo, no le dirigía la palabra.

-¿Cómo te has…?. Quiero decir… ¿quién te ha…?. Bueno…

-Mouri me llamó. Me lo contó todo. Cogí el primer vuelo y tuve que hacer siete transbordos, porque las compañías aéreas estaban en huelga y daban el servició mínimo.

-Oh, vaya.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-Preguntó bruscamente.

-¿Eh…?- No se esperaba una pregunta tan directa. Aunque no era raro proviniendo de Makoto. Ahora que lo pensaba, todos los que habían ido a verla parecían que querían preguntárselo, pero no habían tenido el valor. Quizás no querían saber la respuesta.

-No lo se muy bien- Respondió la cabo de un rato.- Supongo que quería perder los quilos que me sobraban… alcanzar mi peso ideal.

-Veintiocho kilos no es el preció ideal de una chica de diecisiete años.- Comentó duramente.

-…

-¿Y por que no paraste?

-¡No podía!. La sola idea de engordar… de estar aun más horrible me parecía espantoso. ¡No lo soportaba!

-¿Aun?- Preguntó sarcástico.-¡Nunca has estado gorda, Sonoko!. ¡No necesitabas alcanzar un peso ideal!. ¡¡Ya estabas bien!!

-Mentira.

-¡¡Es verdad!!- Gritó enfado, inclinándose sobre ella y poniendo ambos brazos a sus lados, atrapándola.- ¡¡Maldita sea, Sonoko!!. ¡Estabas perfecta antes y ahora pareces enferma!. ¡Estas enferma!

-¡¡Cállate!!- Le gritó. Le suplicó. -¡Si estuviera tan perfecta, dime ¿Por qué no le parezco guapa a nadie?!. ¡¡¿Por qué nadie se da cuenta de que existo, eh?!

-¡A mi me pareces guapa, tonta!. ¡¡Yo me fijé en ti!!

-¡Claro!. ¡Te fijaste en mí por que es difícil no oír mi voz de pito cuando animo a mi mejor amiga en una competición!. ¡Por eso llame tu atención!. Pero ya te estas aburriendo de mí, ¿verdad?- Dijo encarándolo.

-¡No digas bobadas!. Yo no me aburro de ti.

-¡¿Entonces por que cada vez me llamas menos?!. ¡¿Y por que nunca escribes?!. ¡¿Por qué casi nunca se nada de ti?!

-Yo… yo estoy un poco liado, lo siento. No… no sabía que te afectara tanto…

-Y estas tan liado siempre que también tardas dos meses en llamar a tu familia, ¿me equivoco?

-…- No sabía que decir. Se quedó de pie, junto a la cama. Ella se giró dándole la espalda. Se abrazó a si misma con sus delgados brazos por debajo de las sábanas. Parecía tan frágil, que se rompería en cualquier momento o con cualquier movimiento brusco. Aspiró aire profundamente. Seguramente lo que tenía que decir era algo que ni se imaginaria que llegara a salir de su boca.

-Sonoko, estás equivocada. Siento si no soy muy expresivo, pero… yo… te quiero. Te quiero mucho.

-Déjalo- Susurró. 

-¡¿Qué?!

-Debo de dar mucha pena para que digas eso. – Dijo volviendo a mirarlo.

-¡Escúchame, Sonoko, y escúcheme bien!.- Gritó mientras volvía a inclinarse sobre la cama -¡Te quiero te guste o no, así que te aguantas!. ¡¡No te permito que lo cuestiones!!.

-¡Vamos, soy una estúpida niña rica, mimada, caprichosa que siempre tiene que salirse con la suya y ahora, para colmo, anoréxica muerta de hambre!. ¡¿Cómo demonios ibas ha estar enamorada de alguien tan egoísta como yo?!

-¡¡¿A, si?!!. ¡¡Pues yo soy un celoso posesivo con sensibilidad cero que lo único que sabe hacer bien es llaves de karate y servir mesas!!. ¡¡Y algún día te darás cuenta de eso y te iras porque te hartaras de mí!!

-¡Todo eso ya lo sabía y no me voy a hartar por que estoy enamorada de ti como una imbécil!

-Estás… ¿estás enamorada de mí?- Tartamudeó sorprendido y sonrojado.

-¡¡Pues claro, baka!!. ¡¿Te crees que quiero que me llames todos los días porque me gusta gastar batería del móvil o que?!.- Dijo, aguantándose las lagrimas

Makoto estaba feliz. Sería el momento más feliz de su vida si no fuera por el porque se encontraba en un hospital.

Se quedaron un rato bastante largo en silencio, sonrojados, sin creerse de todo lo que habían oído.

-Aun no me has contestado por que has llegado a esto- Pidió.

-Déjalo, ¿quieres? 

-No. Dame una razón. 

-¿Para que?. No tiene justificación.

-Por supuesto que no. Los tres peores días de mi vida no tienen justificación. ¿Sabes el susto que me lleve cuando Mouri me llamó?

"Supongo que parecido al que se llevo mi familia cuando se enteró"- Pensó, con el sentimiento de culpa oprimiéndole el pecho.

-Contéstame, por favor. – Dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

-Ya te lo dije, quería verme mejor.

-Eso no es todo.

-Me obsesione, ¿vale?. Mi pesó… era algo que controlaba. Ayako está liadísima con lo de la boda. Casi no les veo el pelo a mis padre. Ran estaba tanto tiempo con Shinchi y la echaba de menos. Y tú… tú apenas llamaba. Todos parecían alejarse de mí y… bueno, también empecé a querer estar mas delgada. Y empecé a controlarlo. Si quería pesar menos, lo lograba… me costaba muchísimo, pero lo lograba y… mis acciones empezaron a girar entorno a eso. Y no pude parar.- Un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Él las limpió con los pulgares.

-Supongo que es mi culpa.- Dijo tristemente.

-¡¡No!!- Gritó con vehemencia –En todo el tiempo que llevo aquí he visto como mi madre se echaba la culpa por no estar más tiempo conmigo, a mi padre por no fijarse en su niña, a mi hermana por no haberme prestado la suficiente atención, a Ran por no haberse dado cuenta siendo mi mejor amiga… ¡Hasta Shinichi se siente culpable por no haber deducido lo que me pasaba!. Pero no ha sido culpa de nadie. De nadie excepto mía. Esto es mi responsabilidad, así que no te lo cargues. Ni tú ni nadie.- La voz empezó temblarle- Por favor…

La miró durante un largo momento.  Tiritaba… y estaba tan blanca. Su aspecto tan demacrado… ¡Kami, se iba a romper!

Aproximó su rostro al de ella. "Parece sorprendida"- Fue lo último que pensó antes de besarla. Al principio de forma muy suave, luego ahondó un poco más, sin cavilar mucho lo que hacía, pero con extremo cuidado, porque la sensación de que era cristal lo que besaba no podía quitarse de su cabeza.

Cuando se separaron, se sonrieron. Ella le pidió que le ayudara incorporarse en el lecho. Makoto se sentó a su lado, abrazándola con un brazo y dejando que se apoyara se cabeza en su hombro. Ella le contó lo que le había dicho su médico. Tendría que estar ingresada durante un par de meses en un centro especial para personas con trastornos alimenticios. Y debería de ir al psicólogo una vez a la semana, hasta que volviera a estar bien. La escuchó en silenció, aparentemente tranquilo, aunque ciñó su agarre un poco más con cada palabra. Ambos entendían que todo ese tiempo iba a ser una autentica pesadilla. 

-¿Cuanto tiempo vas a quedarte?- Preguntó Sonoko.

-Hasta que te comas un helado de chocolate y caramelo conmigo.

Ella le miró a al cara. Estaba tan serio que no parecía una broma. Y aunque no era el momento ni el comentario más adecuado, le hizo gracia. Le plantó un beso corto antes de que se diera cuenta, de lo que pretendía, pillándolo de improviso.

                                                           **********

El sol pegaba con fuerza ese caluroso día de agosto. En el parque casi no había ni un alma. ¿Quién iría a pasear a la cuatro de la tarde con semejante ola de calor azotando sobre la ciudad?.

El árbol proporcionaba una sombra refrescante, pero no lo suficiente para que no se sintieran sofocados. También ayudaría el hecho de que los chicos no estuvieran tan pegados. 

Sonoko estaba a punto de quedarse dormida. Al menos eso era lo que le parecia a Makoto. Estando medio recostados en el césped y en el tronco del árbol, la verdad era que entraban ganas de echarse un sueñecito. Enterró la cabeza aun más en el moreno cuello, alejando sus ojos de los molestos rayos del sol que se colaban por las hojas del gran árbol. Entrelazó sus piernas con las de él sin darse cuenta cuando se giró. El chico se puso ligeramente nervioso. Esa era una de las primeras señales de que se iba a quedar dormida. Y Sonoko cuando se quedaba dormida (utilizándolo de almohada, obviamente) tendía a tomar posiciones algo… comprometidas, por decirlo de alguna manera.

No es que le molestara, pero es que Kudo y Mouri también habían venido y estaba dando una vuelta. Si los pillaban… bueno, seguro que pensarían lo peor y estarían escuchando los comentarios sarcásticos del detective por semanas.

-Ehy, Sonoko, espabila- Le pidió – Este no es mejor lugar para dormir.

-Mmm… no estoy dormida- Murmuró- Solo descanso los ojos.

-Seguro. Venga. Voy a traer algo fresquito para espabilarnos, ¿vale?- Dijo señalando el puesto de helados que se vislumbraba en la plaza del centro del parque.

-Buena idea- Dijo ella mientras se sacudía el sopor que sentía de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le preguntó mientras se levantaba.

-Ya sabes- Contesto mientras se erguía un poco más de lo que estaba. Sonrió divertida –Un helado de chocolate y caramelo.

Él se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, también sonriendo- Ahora vuelvo- Le dijo mientras se alejaba.

Mientras, al otro lado del lugar, un par de ojos inquietos los observaban. 

-¡Qué monos están!- Dijo Ran ilusionada- Ha sido una idea genial el venir. 

-Eso parece- Contesto Shinichi, aparentando estar aburrido, mientras miraba por encima del hombro de la chica por detrás- Se te esta derritiendo el helado.

-Sonoko hacía mucho que no salía- Siguió Ran, pasando del comentario de Shinichi. Este se termino su mantecado y miró el de Ran.

Ñam.

-¡Shinichi, idiota!. – Gritó ella enojada –¡¡Te has comido casi la mitad de mi helado!.

-Te dije que se estaba derritiendo, ¿no?- Sonrió, con los labios manchados de sorbete de limón.

-¡¡Ahh, serás…!!- Lo que iba decir no pudo terminarlo, ya que Shinichi la beso de forma rápida y brusca, manchándole a ella la boca también de sorbete.

Se quedo paralizada por un instante, sonrojadísima. Justo lo que necesitaba. Se abalanzo a su cucurucho, terminado lo que quedaba y dejándolo vacío.

-¡¡Ahh, ya basta!!- Chillo roja como un tomate, quizás de furia, quizás de vergüenza.- ¡¡Te lo has comido todo!!. ¡¡Deja de molestarme de una vez!!- Gruñó mientras empezaba a perseguirlo para darle su merecido. Aunque él, naturalmente, no se quedaría en el sitio para que le zurrara.

-Estas muy guapa enfadada- Comentó para hacerla rabiar aun más. Y lo consiguió.

-¿Qué hacen esos dos?- Preguntó Makoto mientras le pasaba el helado.

-Algunos, que no cambian.- Contestó Sonoko mirando a la pareja y arqueando las cejas.

**Fin.**

**_N de A: ¡_**_Vaya, ya era hora de acabar!. Que trabajito me ha costado terminar este fic. Que si exámenes, que si trabajos, que si virus en el ordenador. (esto último aun no esta completamente solucionado U_U)_

Espero que le haya gustado. Si se preguntan de donde vino la idea, no lo se ni yo ^^U. Solo se que la tengo desde hace mucho y que ya tenía ganas de hacerla. Por cierto, creo que es el segundo fic que escribo que sea tan dramático, pero este tiene final feliz (^^ Happy-Happy (Chiste interno, gomen)). Y ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez que escribo una escena de beso U///////////U. Me ha quedado fatal. Y también me eh puesto muy empalagosa .

_Bueno, a lo hecho, pecho. Tampoco me disgusta mucho el resultado. Y ya dejo de enrollarme. ¡¡Hasta otra!!._


End file.
